It's Only Pretend
by kura co-co
Summary: Kai has a unexpected call from his childhood friend Tala, and now he AND Brian think that Rei is his girlfriend. But when it's over... Did Rei like being Kai's girlfriend? Warnings: Bad language, sexual themes, Yaoi BoyxBoy rating might go up...
1. The Mistake

Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon have been the best of friends since elementary school. And here they are, 10 years later, at 19 they are still as close as ever. They share an apartment together and life seems to be going well for the two teens. Until Kai gets a phone call from his childhood friend, Tala.

"Tala? How did you find my number?" Kai asked sternly through the phone to his Russian redheaded friend.

"Oh you know… I have my ways," Tala replied. You could practically feel a grin form on his lips on the other end of the phone.

"Anyways, Brian and I are in your end of the woods so we thought we could stop by and catch up!"

"Uh… sure."

"Great! We'll be over in 10!" Tala quickly sped through his sentence and slammed the phone down to get over to Kai's a.s.a.p.

"Wait, Tal—"

After hearing the annoying beeps coming from the phone, he knew that Tala had hung up on him. Christ… How does Tala even know where he lives anyway!?

Kai sighed and put the phone down. He ran his hand through his hair and slumped down on the cream coloured leather couch. Luckily, Rei had gone out with Tyson and Max to go see the movie '17 again'. Kai didn't want to watch a film with bloody Zac Efron in it, so he stayed at the apartment. He didn't even know why Rei wanted to go. Isn't that movie for girls?

Kai sighed and reached for the remote for the T.V until he heard loud thuds coming from the door. He groaned in annoyance knowing that there is a hyper wolf and a 'fuck with me and I'll kill you' falcon behind that door. He took his time getting up off the couch and making his way to the door and in that time the thuds got louder and louder.

"You break that door, you'll be paying for it" Kai stated as he opened the battered door, revealing his old childhood friends.

Tala pouted. "Aw, come on Kai. At least _pretend _to look happy to see us."

Kai grinned and walked into the living room, stating for Tala and Brian to follow.

"Wow... Nice place ya got here Kai," Complimented the falcon as his eyes darted around the big apartment in amazment.

"Thanks," He answered.

"Oh my God, Kai!" Tala yelled as he held up a picture of himself and his best friend, Rei. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" He smiled.

"H-huh?" _"Tala has mistaken Rei for a girl… Well, I don't blame him… Rei does look girly in that photo." _Kai thought.

The photo had himself and Rei side by side, doing the peace sign with their fingers and it looked like they were laughing. Rei had his hair down that day and he was wearing one of Kai's jackets because he was cold, making it look more like he and Rei were an item.

"_Crap… What do I say? If I say 'I don't have a girlfriend,' he'll think I'm a loser and if I said I 'That isn't my girlfriend I'd be implying I do have one, which I don't, but that's just not her, he would only want to meet her... if he's the same back then when we were kids…" _

"Um, y-yeah… Her name is…" _"Rei… Rose, Rosie, Ruby, Rebecca…?" _"Rachel."

"Rachel? Huh… she doesn't look like a Rachel to me… but okay! Cool! Whatever!" Tala grinned.

Kai let out a sigh of relief. He fell for it.

Brian snatched the photo off Tala and stared at it. Looking at the detail and features of 'Rachel's' body.

"She's hot. Where'd you two meet?"

"Uh… At the new club downtown. Busy bee's" **(1)** He lied.

"Oh! There's a club!? We should go there later on in the week!" Tala suggested. "You can bring Rachel!"

"What? How long are you guys staying?" He asked the two fellow Russians.

"Oh… only bout' 3-4 weeks, maybe 5. We're staying at the hotel down the street," Brian laughed. "Well it's settled, we'll meet at the club tomorrow at 8 pm?"

"Sure…" Kai said nervously.

"And don't forget to bring the hottie!" Tala cheered as he walked backwards to and out the door with a smirking Brian following.

Kai sighed once more.

"_How am I suppose to tell Rei about this?" _

_

* * *

_

**(1) **- That's the name of a local shop near where I live xD I couldn't think of a name… We call it's 'Busy's' so yeah, they'll call it that too... sounds better ;p

Review if you want more chappies! owo;;


	2. Who's Rachel?

Yay! Thanks for reviewing X3 It made me happy so you all deserve another chappie :3

Enjoy x

* * *

"That movie was awesome!" Max laughed out as he, Tyson and Rei walked out the movie theatre. Tyson and Rei looked at the hyper child, giving him a 'what movie did you see? 17 again sucked' look.

"What? I like the actor Zac Efron," He giggled out.

"Whatever Maxie…" Tyson sighed, "Y'gonna head back Rei? Or do you wanna hang for a bit?"

"I'll head back, you guys. I bet Kai is getting bored," He said.

"So what? C'mon Rei, hang with us! We could go to the park or go bowling!"

"You got banned from the bowling alley when you threw the ball the wrong way and gave a woman a broken leg, remember?" Max giggled as Tyson made a 'hmf' sound and mumbled something about that being a accident. "No worries Rei, we'll catch up with you later?" Asked the American.

"Yeah," The raven haired boy smiled as he walked in the direction of his shared apartment. As he was walking, he noticed a redheaded boy and a silver haired boy on the other side of the road, staring at him. This made the neko uncomfortable so he started to walk a bit faster. But they still kept on staring.

"Rachel!" The redheaded teen yelled. Rei stopped dead in his tracks. Rachel? Does he mean him? The tanned beauty wasn't sure, so he turned around so he could see the boys on the other side of the road. They were _still_ staring!

"Hey there, Rachel!" The redhead yelled again, waving an arm in the air. Rei had a confused look in his face, why is he mistaking him for a girl? His eyes widened as the redhead put a foot out in the road. He was going to cross it! Rei panicked, he didn't want to talk to him! He didn't want to say, 'Oh yeah, I'm a dude so please stop calling me 'Rachel' and I also have no idea who you are.' So he did the most simplest thing in the world…

He bolted.

Leaving a confused redhead and not bothered silver-head. (… yeah.)

Tala knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "Huh…Wonder why she ran…That was _her_ wasn't it?" He asked the falcon.

"Yes, she looks identical to the one in Kai's picture. Unless she has a twin. And I guess she ran cause' she got freaked out since a total stranger was beckoning her over using her name."

Tala grinned, "Yeah, guess you're right. But…Her clothes seamed a bit… _boyish_. Don't ya think?"

"Hn, I was thinking that. Maybe… She ran out of clothes and borrowed some of Kai's?"

"Or maybe… She's cheating on our phoenix!"

"And how did you come up with that conclusion, Tal?"

"She went out, telling Kai she was going to see her friends when in reality she went so see her _secret_ _lover_! And her clothes got _dirty_ so she bored some of his!" Tala exclaimed in horror.

Brian sighed and continued to walk to their hotel, "There are so many errors in that conclusion,"

Tala pouted, "Just because you're Mr. right…"

Brian smirked, "That's right."

**WITH REI**

Rei finally got to the apartment after having that strange experience. He was also glad that neither of the 2 boys had followed him. He sighed as he walked into the apartment living room to find his friend slumped on the couch watching Maury Povich. (lol I love that show xD)

Kai noticed his friend's presence and decided to acknowledge him, "Oh, hey Rei. Do you think he's the baby's dad?" He asked as he pointed to the flat screen T.V which was showing a picture of the supposedly father on the left and the baby on the right. To be honest, they looked nothing alike yet the audience is yelling "You're the dad!" And the mother is embarrassing herself by yelling at the audience, "He needs to grow up and be a man and look after _his _baby!" (When it really isn't) Which makes the audience applause more and yell _more_.

"To be honest Kai, I couldn't really care less." He said as he walked into the kitchen to make himself some tea.

"You're grumpy, what happened? Did you not enjoy the movie?" The bluenett asked the neko from the living room.

"The movie is beside the point! These weird guys kept staring at me when I was walking back and one of them kept shouting 'Rachel' at me. I dunno if it was a joke or what but still, it annoyed me."

Kai's heart leaped up to his throat. He'd forgotten about _that_. Well, he had to tell Rei. It was now or never…

* * *

Mwahaha, cliff hanger! :3 Yes, I am pure evil ;p

But still, if you want more, review! =D


End file.
